Del otro lado
by KaitsaH
Summary: Karin ahora se encuentra del otro lado de la moneda, su situación es difícil al lado del hombre que ama sin embargo, día a día se esfuerza porque aquellos días en los que ella era la amante regresen aunque, Sasuke es otra clase de historia. ¿Podrá ella soportar la carga y el papel de ya no ser la otra o será que Sasuke y Sakura dejarán ir su única posibilidad de volver a ser feliz?
1. Capítulo I — Convenio

**_Disclaimer:_**

 _Los siguientes personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sin embargo, la trama y el desarrollo de esta obra son propiedad mía por lo que se prohíbe adaptación, recopilación o copia de la misma sin previa autorización._

 _Espero que la lectura sea de su agrado y me regalen un comentario._

 _Les mando mil saludos y muchas gracias por leer._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Capítulo I** **—** **Karin & Sasuke**

* * *

 _"Dicen que los celos matan y ahora entiendo que no es ninguna metáfora, por eso, por algún milagro divino sigo viva; porque debí saberlo, debí saber que nunca dejaste de amarla._

(******)

─¡¿En dónde diablos te has metido toda la maldita tarde?! ─te pregunto furiosa o mejor dicho celosa al no saber nada de ti desde esta mañana.

─Que te importa ─tu tono de voz es agresivo.

Frunzo mi ceño y te miro─. Estás ebrio ─digo con un tono asqueado.

─¿Y...? ¿Es que acaso no puedo estarlo? ─murmuras mientras te acercas a mí.

Me acorralas contra la pared y devoras sin cuidado mis labios hasta abrirlos. Siento el desagradable sabor de la sangre en mi boca pero eso no es algo que me importe, al menos no en estos momentos sino que, es hasta cuando tus caricias dejan de ser suaves y delicadas para transformarse en lo más frío que jamás pude llegar a sentir. Me lastimas con dolor y parece no importarte.

─Espera... ─murmuro pero tú no te detienes─. Sasuke, espera ─digo una vez más intentando quitarte de encima mí pero, creo que no me escuchas o al menos eso es lo que pienso─. Espera por favor.

Levanto mis manos a la altura de mis hombros y con lágrimas en los ojos te empujo con todas mis fuerzas.

─¡¿Y ahora que mierda te pasa?! ─me hablas duramente y mi corazón tiembla.

Nunca desde que te conocí me habías hablado así.

─Es sólo que... No quiero ─digo bajando la vista para que comprendas la razón de mí porque sin embargo, no es como si me entendieras.

─¿Cómo que no quieres?

─No... Lo siento. Pero hoy no puedo, no tengo ganas.

─Hmp, ¿no tienes ganas? ─dices─. Eso no lo decides tú ─tus ojos están cargados de algo que no puedo reconocer. Me miras aún más y continúas con el mismo tono de voz, autoritario y entrecortado que hace que mi corazón se rompa con cada una de tus palabras─. Me querías para ti sola, ¿no? Pues ya me tienes. ¡Ahora cúmpleme!

─No Sasuke, por favor no. Ya te dije que no quiero ─te suplico mil y un veces pero no quieres escucharme.

Me tomas del brazo y me halas.

─Querías que ella se fuera de nuestras vidas, ¿no es así? ¡Pues ya está! Sakura se ha ido.

Me arrojas sobre la cama y te posicionas sobre mi tambaleante. Intento zafarme pero es inútil, cualquier cosa que hago sólo empeora las cosas. Te desnudas y arrancas mi ropa. No me estas mirando como antes, tus ojos oscuros están clavados en la parte baja de nuestros cuerpos. Me penetras con fuerza y yo sólo puedo quejarme. Eres vil y brusco al tomarme.

─Sasuke, me lastimas ─digo al borde del llanto.

─Pues entonces abre más las piernas ─reiteras agrio y frío mientras me abres sin piedad.

Me quejo con fuerza, intentando estúpidamente poder conmoverte para que dejes de hacerlo. Tus embestidas lastiman, me hieren. Tú peso completo esta sobre mis pechos los cuales presionas una y otra vez con cada uno de tus movimientos. Mis lágrimas se intensifican y, te detienes al verlas.

Frunces tu ceño y me miras.

─¡Maldición Karin!

Te levantas furioso y estrellas tu puño contra lo primero que encuentras, la pared es algo dura sin embargo, no te quejas al sentir tus nudillos rotos.

─No debí dejarla ir ─susurras─. Nunca debí cambiarla por ti.

Mi corazón se quiebra al escucharte, odio que siempre que puedes la mencionas. Te miro y te maldigo.

─Si no querías dejarla ir entonces, ¿por qué estás conmigo? ─digo parándome frente a ti─. Ella también te mintió. Es una maldita zorra que te engaño con tu hermano. ¡Con tu propio hermano! ─reitero con fuerza sin embargo, no puedo continuar hablando.

Una maldita lágrima corre por mi rostro al sentir como un hilo de sangre desciende de mis labios. No soy consciente de lo que ha pasado, sólo sé que estoy tirada en el suelo, mirándote desde abajo. Toco mi rostro y duele. Por primera vez me has golpeado.

Te miro con odio pero aquel sentimiento desaparece cuando te veo acercarte. Caminas a paso lento y mi mentón tiembla. Tengo miedo. Mi respiración se hace dificultosa, me tomas de los cabellos y me levantas.

─Vuelve a decir eso una vez más y...

─¿Y qué, Sasuke? ¿Qué harás?

Las palabras fluyen por si solas de mi boca. Espero tu respuesta pero tú sólo te quedas callado. Chasqueas los dientes y me sueltas mientras das la media vuelta. Te veo tomar tus cosas, te cambias rápidamente y sales sin volver mirarme.

La puerta por la que has salido se ha quedado medio abierta. Aprieto los puños y me maldigo mientras me repito una y otra vez desde la base de la cama en la cual estoy recargada que sólo ha sido un sueño, que no ha sido tu intensión golpearme, mucho menos lastimarme.

Estas ebrio y, eso fue lo que te hizo marcarme.

(******)

─Hola, Sasuke ─pronuncio en un tono casi audible al verte bajar por las escaleras pero tú no respondes.

No es extraño que no lo hagas, desde hace un par de días que lo vienes haciendo, precisamente desde aquella noche, en la que por primera vez me golpeaste.

─¿Quieres algo de desayunar? Puedo prepararte algo, si quieres ─digo rápidamente.

Doy la media vuelta en dirección hacia la cocina pero tu agarre en mi muñeca derecha me detiene.

 _"Hmp"_ Eso es lo que siempre expresas, un frío y corto pero desgastado monosílabo arrogante que suena perfecto dentro de tus labios.

Suspiro, porque sé que después de ello casi siempre te marchas. Sé que eres un hombre ocupado y que lo que haces detrás de esa puerta no es de mi incumbencia. Tuerzo una mueca y de inmediato siento como me jalas. Me llevas a tu boca y me besas. Me sorprendo. Pocas veces tienes este tipo de reacciones conmigo. Me confundes pero, no me quejo. Me estas besando aunque, poco a poco comienzas a olvidarlo. Olvidas muchas de las veces que estas tratando conmigo y que lo que haces me duele, me lastima. Tomas mi rostro y lo estrujas con fuerza. En tus ojos ya no existe ese mismo brillo de antes.

Aprieto los puños. Estoy molesta. Tu beso no sólo ha sido amargo sino que me ha dejado un muy mal sabor de boca y aunque es el primero que recibo desde hace días, no me ha gustado, sin embargo; lo tomo como una clase de disculpa, así me ha sabido pero, para ser sincera yo no lo esperaba. Supongo que tu nueva faceta, si es que podemos llamarla así ─porque tienes muchas─ se debe a tu arrepentimiento de haberme golpeado aunque, yo hubiera preferido una palabra, una verdadera disculpa y no esto. Una palabra corta y seca acompañada de un forzado beso no tiene sentido. Hubiera sido más creíble un: _"Lo siento Karin"_ o, tal vez un: _"Discúlpame mi amor, no volverá a pasar"_ , pero no. En vez de eso sólo recibo un beso que me lastima.

─Regreso más tarde. No me esperes despierta ─mencionas frío y sin ningún tipo de sentimiento de amor hacia mi persona.

Mi corazón se quiebra al escucharte mientras me pregunto, ¿qué es lo que nos está pasando? ¿Acaso tanto la extrañas? Cierro los ojos y me contengo. Ella no debe ser motivo de mi llanto porque ahora tú estás conmigo sin embargo, parece que lo es. Casi siempre llegas ebrio a casa, las cosas han cambiado, ya no eres el mismo, ya no eres el Sasuke que conocía. Dejaste de ser ese hombre que me acompañaba, cuidaba y protegía y, aunque casi nunca sonreías al menos hacías el intento por regalarme una sonrisa.

Ya no me besas y acaricias como antes y, hacer el amor se ha convertido en algo sin sentido. No entiendo que fue lo que nos pasó, si hasta antes de mudarme contigo todo era tal cual lo habíamos decidido, habíamos planeado ser felices sin que ella interviniera; fue por eso me encargue de que ella desapareciera y, de que te engañara con él, con Itachi, con tu propio hermano.

(******)

─ _¿Ahora qué es lo quieres?_ ─ _menciona Itachi igual de frío que tú mientras me ve ponerle seguro a la puerta._

─ _Vine a proponerte algo_ ─ _digo y sonrió de lado mientras me acerco más a él y lo excito con los movimientos de mis caderas._

 _Él sonríe confundido. Eleva una de sus cejas y se recarga en su asiento esperando a ver qué es lo que hago. Es la primera vez que estoy a solas con Itachi en su oficina usando una falda corta y sin bragas sin embargo, él sólo me mira. Sus ojos me recorren pero no hace nada más que eso. Menea la cabeza y regresa a los documentos que está organizando._

─ _Estoy ocupado_ ─ _dice_ ─ _, que no te lo dijo mi secretaria_ _vuelve a hablarme de la misma manera en la que últimamente tú lo haces. Claro, tenías que ser su hermano y de seguro tú aprendiste esa actitud de él._

 _Chasqueo lo dientes y me maldigo, aun así continuó porque no estoy dispuesta a perder._

─ _Sí, pero me escabullí. Fue muy fácil engañar a esa tonta_ ─ _musito mientras rodeo su escritorio y llego frente a él._

 _Me cuelo entre el mueble y sus piernas. No es difícil lograr seducirlo. Su respiración se acelera y se pone nervioso. Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos me siento sobre su regazo, sintiendo como su miembro cada vez más se aprisiona contra sus pantalones, es entonces que sonrió._

 _Bajo a su oído y expreso un corto gemido gozoso al estarme moviendo, lento, pausado. Toma mis caderas y las aprietas forzándome a ir más rápido sin embargo, yo no lo hago, continuo moviéndome lento. Frunce su ceño y me mira. Parece algo enojado pero, el roce de mis labios sobre los suyos lo calma. Acaricio su pecho por sobre su ropa, sintiendo lo fuerte que es y maldición, sino estuviera contigo juro que él sería el hombre que estaría en mi cama pero, no es un hombre que me interese. Para mí, Itachi tiene un sólo objetivo aunque, el que este contigo no me impide estar con él._

 _Con cuidado aflojo el nudo de su corbata, desabotono su camisa y me acerco despacio a su cuello para besarlo._

 _Escucho su respiración acelerada, sé que ha caído en mis manos y es ahora que sé que por mí él podría hacer cualquier cosa. Sus manos nuevamente se posicionan en mis caderas, ayudándome a hacer más frenéticos mis movimientos sobre su miembro. Empiezo a moverme más rápido y a quitarle la camisa más a prisa; su pecho desnudo es perfecto._

 _Bajo mis manos al inicio de su cintura pero en eso él me detiene._

 _Me asusto porque pienso que eh fracasado sin embargo, su sonrisa me dice que eh mejorado._

─ _Olvídalo. No serás tú la que inicie._

 _Sonrió de lado al verlo levantarse y quitar todo lo que hay en su escritorio._

 _Me toma por la cintura y me carga para sentarme, abre mis piernas y se posiciona en medio de ellas. Quita con desesperación mi ropa, algunos botones de mi blusa se revientan pero eso no es algo que a estas alturas me importe. Me mira un poco más y se deshace del resto de ella, dejando expuestos mis pechos._

 _Sonríe arrogante y baja a besarlos._

 _Mis quejidos se intensifican mientras succiona con rudeza, mis pezones se endurecen y un fuerte y prolongado orgasmo me atraviesa. Es extraño porque a pesar de que no estoy acostumbrada a ese tipo sexo, me gusta y lo disfruto._

 _Sube mi falta y carcajea al darse cuenta de que no llevo nada de bajo de ella, me das la vuelta y me acomoda. No espero que sea "lindo" con sus embestidas sin embargo, al menos debió haberme avisado. Abre mis piernas y siento su miembro listo para penetrarme; es entonces que me aferro a lo que encuentro._

 _Estoy excitada, mojada. Clava sus dedos en mi interior y juega conmigo, entrando y saliendo con fuerza. Se detiene y... sé que está a punto de hacerlo pero, antes de siquiera llegar a tocarme su maldita secretaria toca la puerta._

 _Joven Itachi, ¿se encuentra bien?_

 _Levanto la vista y lo miro por sobre mi hombro. Su rostro esta fijo y serio en la puerta, aclara su garganta y responde._

 _Sí_ _dice mientras observas como ella intenta abrir la puerta pero es imposible, así que se rinde_ _. Estoy algo ocupado. Que nadie me moleste._

 _Escucho como ella quita la mano de la perilla y se aleja, quizá retirándose a su escritorio, es entonces que sonrió para mis adentros, pensando en que debo de ser más cuidadosa si es que no quiero que nos descubran pero, no puedo quedarme callada porque un fuerte dolor me invade cuando él me penetra. Ha sido una estocada profunda, dolorosa._

 _Intento gritar pero su mano en mi boca me lo impide. Un par de lágrimas descienden por mi rostro, su intromisión es perversa, austera._

─ _Shhh_ ─ _me susurra al oído pero, no es como si al hacerlo lo hiciera_ ─ _. Guarda silencio_ ─ _ordena sin dejar de lado el tono frío de su voz._

 _Comienza a moverse y el dolor cede aunque tarda en hacerlo. No siento placer hasta que finalmente se viene, es ahí cuando su esencia fría y densa me llena, causándome un ligero cosquilleo que por varios minutos me deja sin aliento._

 _Sale de mí y me mira._

─ _¿Y bien, cuál es tu propuesta?_ ─ _pregunta y yo, sólo sonrió._

(******)

Dejo de pensar en aquellos recuerdos y miro el reloj en la pared. Sé que dijiste que no te esperara despierta pero, estoy preocupada. Son más de las dos de la mañana y aún pienso que ya no has de tardar.

Mis ojos pesan, se sienten cansados. Estoy a punto de quedarme dormida sobre la mesa en la cual estúpidamente te estoy esperando con la cena puesta, precisamente hoy hice tu comida favorita, la eh preparado con tanto amor pero, ya no tiene sentido esperarte.

Mi mentón tiembla. No puedo más. Golpeo la mesa y me levanto. Estoy harta, cansada de que me hagas esperar, de que me sienta _"la otra"_ porque así es ahora como me siento, como una sucia y miserable amante, indigna de tu amor. Me maldigo furiosa. Soy tan estúpida.

Estoy por salir de la cocina cuando de pronto escucho el rugido del motor de tu auto.

Inconscientemente miró el reloj, ha pasado cerca de otra hora sin embargo pienso que es mejor decir: _"más tarde que nunca"_ , ¿o no? ".

Corro hacia la puerta a recibirte con una nueva clase de sonrisa. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello pero inmediatamente tú te los quitas. Otra vez vienes ebrio y para el colmo traes contigo a tus tontos amigos escandalosos que, me caen en la punta del hígado. Los detesto, los aborrezco, sobre todo a aquel estúpido rubio de ojos azules que siempre que puede se mofa de mí. Maldito bastardo. Sólo porque tiene _"clase y dinero"_ cree que puede humillarme cada vez que me mira y tú, como siempre prefieres quedarte callado cada vez que él o algún otro de tus tantos _" amigos"_ me insulta.

Bufó irritada porque los has traído precisamente esta noche, _"la noche"_ en la que se supone seríamos solo los dos para poder disfrutar de nuestro triunfo, de nuestro primer día, juntos.

─Trae unas cervezas ─me ordenas al pasar por mi lado.

Apenas si puedes moverte. Mi ceño se frunce. Gimo en un tono irónico y te miro más que enfadada.

─¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es, Sasuke? ─te pregunto furiosa.

Ellos se ríen, se mofan, se jactan de ti.

─Si Sasuke. Te das cuenta de la hora que es ─dice uno de ellos.

Inmediatamente mi vista se va hacia él, a ese otro tampoco lo soporto. Su mirada es lasciva, sucia y asquerosa. Intento cubrirme un poco más pero es imposible, mi diminuto vestido ceñido a mi cuerpo no tiene mucho con lo que pueda taparme. Aprieto mis puños y no hago otra cosa más que ignorarlo. Me siento sucia, observada, asustada. Todos están ebrios, hablan y dicen cosas sin sentido.

Contengo mi sentimiento y regreso a ti.

─¿Y...? ─espetas disgustado─. Que con que sean las tres, cuatro o cinco de la mañana. Esta es mi casa y tú eres mi amante así que, que importa la hora en que llegue ─dices y yo sólo sigo mirándote.

No puedo reconocerte.

─Ve por ellas y trae algo de comer. Tengo hambre.

¿Quién eres? Eso es lo que me pregunto mientras te veo llegar a la mesa, sentarte y regodearte con tus amigos que han llegado a tu lado. Cierro los ojos y niego. Esto es una maldita pesadilla. Estoy soñando.

─No ─digo con fuerza y tú me miras─. No voy a hacer eso. No traeré tus malditas cervezas para que sigas embriagándote con estos idiotas. Sácalos de aquí y luego ve a darte una ducha que apestas. Das asco.

Es la primera vez que te hablo de esta manera porque estoy harta, cansada; sin embargo, tu mirada llena de ira me hace pensar en que no ha sido buena idea hablarte de esta manera.

Te levantas y te acercas a mí.

─¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ─tu tono de voz es duro y mis ojos tiemblan.

─Nada ─musito─. Ahora, las traigo.

Maldición. Sí, soy tan estúpida. Estoy ciega, soy una tonta. Eso es lo que me digo una y otra vez mientras te veo jugar con tus amigos en la sala, sus carcajadas son fuertes, engorrosas. Entre los tres siguen burlándose, mofándose de cada estupidez que dicen y tú cada vez más te enojas al ver que estás perdiendo.

─¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Sasuke? Haz estado perdiendo toda la noche ─dice Naruto, el chico de los ojos azules.

Lo miras y bufas mientras dejas caer las cartas sobre la mesa, otra vez haz perdido. Gruñes por lo bajo y bebes un poco más de tu cerveza. Te estas quedando sin fichas sin embargo, eso parece no importarte al colocar el resto de ellas. Lo apuestas todo.

─Por favor, Sasuke. Con esa miseria puesta sobre la mesa das pena. Mejor retírate. Ya no tienes nada que apostar.

Ahora es Suigetsu quien habla pero tú te resistes. No estás acostumbrado a perder. Te levantas y todos te vemos, no dices nada pero no es necesario que lo hagas, tus ojos hablan por sí solos. De tu bolsillo sacas las llaves de tu auto, las arrojas sobre la mesa y la mirada de Naruto se enciende.

─¿Enserio vas a apostarlo?

─¿Y por qué no? Es más, porque no lo hacemos más interesante ─dices y por alguna razón mi pecho tiembla.

Comienzo a tener un muy mal presentimiento cuando tus ojos me miran. Niego en silencio. No creo que seas capaz de hacerlo sin embargo, lo haces. Estoy aterrada, es por eso que no quizá no digo nada.

─¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen? ─te escucho aunque aún no puedo creerlo.

─De acuerdo ─oigo a Suigetsu aceptar tu trato y creo que me eh quedado sin aliento.

─Está bien ─murmura Naruto─, aunque te aseguro que no perderé.

─Bien, entonces aquí están las llaves de mi auto y en cuanto a ella ─dices sin parar de mirarme─, pueden tomarla cuando quieran. Eso si es que me ganan.

Estoy atónita, sin embargo tu risa, la primera que eh visto desde hace días me da un poco de esperanza. Sé que no perderás porque odias hacerlo así que, espero que no lo hagas.

Veo a Naruto y a Suigetsu poner el resto de sus fichas y al igual que tu sonríen hasta que se termina el juego, es entonces que, me doy cuenta de lo tonta que eh sido.

─¿Estás seguro de que...? ─dice Suigetsu pero tú lo interrumpes.

─Somos amigos, ¿no? Además perdí. Soy un hombre de palabra. Pueden tomarla cuando quieran.

¿Pueden? ¿Acaso eh oído bien? Mis ojos se cristalizan. Tus palabras siguen siendo frías y duras mientras me miras pero, como temo a perderte no tengo otra opción más que cerrar los ojos y aceptar tu maldito y estúpido trato mientras me miras.

.

.

.

 _Continuará…_


	2. Capítulo II — Comparaciones

**Capítulo II** **—** **Sasuke & Karin**

* * *

─Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke ─me dice Naruto mientras da la media vuelta en dirección a su casa.

El maldito es un miserable, es algo irritante pero al final de cuentas es mi mejor amigo. _"Hmp"_ aquel simple monisilabo siempre es mi respuesta. Meto las manos dentro de mis bolsillos y lo miro alejarse. Muchas de las veces deseo ser como él. Deseo olvidarme de los problemas, de ti y de Sakura por una sola vez en mi vida sin embargo, eso es imposible.

Inhalo profundo, otra vez tengo que llegar a casa a dormir a tu lado.

No soy un hombre al que le gusta expresar sus sentimientos, un día mi padre me dijo que, el día que llegará a hacerlo era porque dejaría de ser lo que soy y vaya que tenía razón. Pocas veces sonrio pero cuando lo hago es de verdad, eso es lo que muchas de las veces Sakura me hace sacar aun cuando no lo deseo.

Soy consiente de que ella provoca algo en mí, algo que difícilmente puedo describir, aún así, creo que es un sentimiento agradable. Cuando estoy con ella mi mundo o más bien, el resto del mundo desaparece, sólo tengo ojos para ella. Odio cuando otro hombre se le acerca, incluso si es sólo para hablarle. Mi sangre hierve cuando ella ríe y no es conmigo. Su sonrisa es la más linda, natural y espontanea que jamás eh visto y quizá, eso es lo que más me gusta de Sakura.

Su carácter es fuerte y agresivo pero también dinamico y explosivo. Sakura es hermosa cuando la veo a los ojos y le susurro al oído. Sin embargo, es una maldita.

Aprieto los dientes y mi sangre se calienta al recordar sus palabras, sus gestos. Últimamente ha sido un fastidio.

Antes de entrar a la casa suspiro porque me siento nervioso, estoy ansioso. Las manos me hormiguean. En casa hay algo que no me agrada. Me pongo tenso y miró a mi alrededor, todo esta quieto. Gimo y vuelvo al frente. Mi cabeza es un caos, el trabajo, tú y Sakura. Chasqueo los dientes y me controlo. No hay motivo alguno para que me ponga nervioso.

Giro la perilla y entro, las luces de la estancia aún estan encendidas a pesar de que ya es muy de madrugada, reviso mi reloj de muñequera y en es cierto. Ya es tarde, son las tres y media de la mañana.

Camino algo mareado hacia el vestíbulo, aun puedo mantenerme en pie a pesar del estado en el que eh llegado, aflojo mi corbata y me quito los zapatos mientras mantengo en mi estúpida memoria su recuerdo, pensando en que todavía vivimos juntos. Tomo el barandal para subir las escaleras cuando escucho un breve ruido en el comedor, doy media vuelta y ahí te veo pero, no eres ella con la que despierto estoy soñando.

Entrecierro los ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aclarar mi opacada vista, te ves tan hermosa cuando dermes. Admito que una sensación extraña recorre mi cuerpo entero cuando te veo recargada en la mesa, durmiendo en una posición quizá hasta incomoda. Te remueves intranquila y me acerco, has llorado; tus ojos rojos e hincados lo demuestran pero yo sólo te miro.

Últimamente siempre terminas dormida en la sala o en el comedor y todo es por mi culpa, por que siempre te hago esperar, porque después del trabajo nunca vengo directo a casa sino que, vengo directo de algún bar o cantina.

No es tu culpa, sino la mía. Pensé que a Sakura ya no la quería, por eso le deje, por eso intento vivir contigo pero, esto es algo que no esta funcionando. Cada vez que te hago mía mi mente no deja de pensar en ella. Sé que soy rudo y hostil en la cama y que mis besos —si es que podemos llamarlos besos—, no lo compensan. Ya no te toco con la misma clase de ternura que cuando nos veíamos a escondidas y, maldición, esto es frustrante porque se que te quiero pero, tú no eres eres ella.

Ya no hay salidas a escondidas, ya no es diverido. Ya… no me excitas como antes.

La emoción se acabo, se esfumo.

Es cierto que tu comida no sabe igual, que tus caricias no se comparan con las de ella, que tus besos no la superan, que tus palabras no suenan como a las de ella y, que la vida que ahora comparto contigo es muy distinta a la que compartía con ella.

Tú eres en todas las formas y maneras distinta, eres todo lo contrario a Sakura. Hay tantas cosas que las hacen diferente una de la otra aunque, lo más significativo es que tú eres mi amante pero ella es y será para siempre mi esposa.

Me acerco a ti e intento acariciarte sin embargo, me contengo. No estoy seguro de tocarte.

─Karin, despierta ─te hablo al oído mientras escucho tu suave respiración, sientiendo en la punta de mi nariz tu delicada fragancia que, revuelve mi estomago.

Si estuviera sobrio quizá tu aroma me encantaría pero, no puedo decir eso en estos momentos. Frunzo la nariz y me alejo. Tú te incorporas y me miras. Parpadeas varias veces e intentas aclarar tu visión con el dorso de tu mano derecha. Al darte cuenta de que soy yo te levantas y me sories.

Tu sonrisa es única pero fría.

─Sasuke ─dices aunque mi nombre no suena igual a que cuando ella lo musita.

Se que debo responder con un: _"Ven, vamos a la cama. Pareces cansada"_ o con al menos una sonrisa que te haga saber que el verte ahí recostada me ha preocupado pero, nada de eso sale o se forma de mi boca sino que, es al contrario, mis labios se fruncen y mi rabia aumenta. Por ti, por tu culpa eh dejado a Sakura, a la única mujer que en verdad eh amado y… engañado. Maldición. Tengo sentimientos encontrados porque sé que a pesar de que la amo, esa maldita también me ha engañado.

Mi estomago se comprime, estoy furioso pero intento reprimirme.

─¿Qué hay de cenar? ─te pregunto intentando recrear mis memorias desde nuestra última cena para calmarme sin embargo, no es como si estuviera funcionando.

─Otra vez vienes ebrio, Sasuke ─dices pero tu comentario sólo consigue irritarme.

─¿Y qué con eso? ─digo enfadado.

Te veo suspirar y es entonces que lo sé, no hay nada.

─Pero pedí pizza ─te apresuras a contestar.

Sí, tú eres completamente diferente a ella. Nunca debí dejarla. Nunca debí cambiarla por ti y no es que me arrepienta pero lo hago.

Tsk _,_ mi monótona reacción y el saber que hay pizza me hacen perder el apetito.

─Aunque si quieres podemos salir a cenar ─dices al ver mis gestos cargados de fastidio.

─No, déjalo ─digo buscando otra forma de calmarme.

El sexo contigo siempre a funcioado.

Te tomo por la cintura y te apego a mi cuerpo mientras devoro tus labios. No tengo piedad de ellos, los necesito, los deseo. Sé que últimamente no soy el mismo, mis besos carecen de esa cosa que tú llamas: _"dulzura"_ , pero no es como si me importara, jamás lo ha hecho. Yo no soy de esa clase de hombres y no pienso serlo. Al tenerte soy más frenético con mis besos, con mis movimientos. Continuó besandote hasta que siento un sabor amargo o quizá salado en mi boca. Abro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que otra vez te eh lastimado. Tus lágrimas corren velozmente por tus mejillas, acumulandose en la comisura de tus labios─. Vaya, con que eso era ─pienso mientras te observo. Son tus lágrimas las que hacen que tus besos sepan extraños y, es entonces que no puedo evitar comparar tus besos con los de ella.

─¿Qué es lo que pasa? ─te pregunto al retirarme aunque no es necesario que me contestes─. ¿Acaso no estás contenta? ─murmuro limpiando con mi pulgar algunas de tus lágrimas.

Te miro asentir aunque tus ojos me dan la respuesta. Inevitablemente suspiro. Tuerzo una mueca y te abrazo mientras pienso en lo que me esta pasando. Tú y yo no somos así. Jamás lo hemos sido pero, sé que algo ha pasado. Estoy seguro.

Te vuelvo a besar. Mis besos te estremecen. Te suelto y te miro, no estoy dispuesto a esperar. Te cargo entre mis brazos y te llevo hacia mi alcoba.

Ahí, en ese pequeño espacio hago un gran esfuerzo por ser como quieres que sea; intento recordar el pasado, trato de ser suave y cariñoso contigo, cierro los ojos y dejo que seas tú la que tome el control de la situación, eso, hacer eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora.

No puedo quejarme, siempre has sido una buena amante pero, en algún momento, en algún punto dejo de pensar que estoy contigo y, es entonces que no quiero parar, no deseo hacerlo. Te llevo a mi boca y te giro. Estoy a punto de correrme, no quiero hacerlo sin embargo, lo hago.

─Oh, Sakura ─musito extasiado mientras me dejo caer sobre tu pecho.

Estoy sofocado.

Tengo los ojos cerrados pero algo extraño me hace querer abrirlos. Son tus sollozos que me obligan a retirame. Me empujas con fuerza y me maldices mientras te veo correr hacia el baño en donde te encierras por varios minutos. Escucho tu llanto, tu ira, tu coraje y, maldición, detesto verte llorar.

¿Qué esta pasando contigo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

─Karin, lo siento ─murmuro a través de la puerta.

Que estúpido soy. Como fue posible que te confundiera con ella.

─Vete Sasuke, ¡vete! ─gritas pero yo no me muevo─. Quiero estar sola.

─Karin. Lo lamento, no quise decir eso. No se en que estaba pensan… ─digo pero me veo interrumpido cuando abres la puerta.

Tus ojos furiosos me miran y yo, no puedo creer lo que has hecho.

─Estabas pensando en ella ─dices mientras me arrojas varios mechones de tu cabello─. Siempre es ella, Sasuke. Siempre es Sakura.

Es increíble hasta donde has llegado.

─Karin… ─murmuro lento y pausado─. ¿Tanto deseas ser ella que, has cortado tu propio cabello?

Niegas por unos momentos luego, ries con locura e ironía.

─Fue un gran error venirme a vivir contigo, Sasuke. Necesitaste perderla para darte cuenta de cuanto es que la amas ─tus palabras son frías, duras y directas─, pero esto se acabó. ¡Se acabó! ─gritas aun ahogada en medio de tu llanto.

Golpeas mi rostro y, te marchas dejándome solo.

(******)

—Entonces esto es todo, ¿eh? —digo apenado mientras te observo meter tus cosas en tus maletas pero tú no respondes.

Caminas de un lado para otro sin siquiera mirarme, pasas por mi lado una y otra vez ignorándome. Me pregunto si es que soy invisible porque precisamente es así como me siento en estos momentos, invisible.

—Karin… —intento una vez más llamarte pero no es como si me estuvieras escuchando.

Sé que estas enojada conmigo y que tienes derecho de estarlo, te eh confundido y lo siento, en verdad lo siento aunque no debería.

Intento que las cosas sean como lo habíamos planeado pero, por alguna extraña razón no están funcionando y, eso es estupido. ¡Maldición! ¿En verdad extraño tanto a Sakura que estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir por ella?

Sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo a mirarte, has terminado de coger tus cosas; tomas tu maleta y me miras pero es tan sólo por unos momentos, no dices nada aunque no es necesario, tu silencio habla por si solo.

—Por favor Karin, reconsidéralo. No te vayas —digo como último intento.

¡Maldición! Odio ser yo el que esta suplicando pero odio más el quedarme solo.

—Por favor, quédate conmigo —digo—. Prometo que las cosas cambiaran. Todo será distinto —murmuro tomandote por la cintura, impidiendo que sigas pero es inútil.

Das la media vuelta y me sueltas. Tomas la puerta y te detienes para mirarme por sobre tu hombro.

No digo nada pero se que lo estas pensando.

(******)

Han pasado varios días y otra vez Sakura no ha venido a la oficina. Hace meses que no lo hace y no es que me importe pero ya ha sido un largo tiempo. Aún recuerdo muy bien que a la mañana siguiente después de pelear Karin y antes salir de casa casi la confundí con ella al notarla de espaldas y, en verdad pensé que era ella.

Maldición. Sakura siempre esta en mi cabeza.

Yo era feliz, en verdad que lo era. Por Karin la deje, porque según yo la amaba.

Los primeros días después de nuestra separación a ella y a mí el mundo entero nos miraba distinto y es que era obvio. Mi boda con Sakura había sido la sensación en la ciudad, la noticia fue publicada en todos los medios masivos de comunicación y claro estaba, los Hutcheson y los Lombardi, los rivales de toda la vida comprometían a sus hijos en matrimonio. Así mismo nuestro rompimiento se volvió viral a darse en todos los medios pero, por alguna extraña razón ese es un tema del que no me gusta hablar aunque… mi divorcio es un tema que aún esta en progreso.

—Entonces… ¿Los esperamos a cenar esta noche? ─escucho a mi padre decir en un tono ronco y serio, quitándome aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza—. Mi hijo Itachi tiene algo muy importante que decirles —comenta dando pequeños golpes en forma de palmadas en la espalda de mi hermano.

No es raro que mi padre este orgulloso. Para él… Itachi, su primogénito, mi hermano, mi sangre, él siempre ha sido su favorito.

—¿Cena? —pregunto confundido porque durante toda la junta no eh puesto ni la más mínima atención.

—Hay hermanito, si hubieras dejado de mirar toda la junta esa silla vacía y puesto más atención sabrías que esta noche hay una pequeña reunión en la casa —dice Itachi entre divertido y sarcastico mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirige quizá a su oficina.

Tsk, me quejo por lo alto. ¿Cuándo es que él se ha vuelto más arrogante? ¿Después de su viaje? No lo creo. Maldición. Me voy por unos días y a mí regreso en esta maldita empresa me doy cuenta de que muchas cosas han cambiado.

Salgo de ahí a toda prisa y respiro profundo al encontrarme en mi oficina, me acerco a mi escritorio y me siento. Recargándome en el respaldo de mi silla me cruzo de brazos y espero a que le tiempo avance hasta que tengo que tomar el teléfono para llamarla.

Es posible que ella no quiera contestarme pero, lo hace.

—Karin —murmuro—. Compra algo lindo y prepárame un traje. Esta noche saldremos a casa de mi padre.

Ni siquiera espero a que me conteste, se que la noticia la ha puesto feliz.

Exhalo cansado mientras bajo la bocina, tengo demasiado trabajo y si es que quiero llegar temprano tengo que apurarme porque se que ella odia cuando la hago esperar. Emocionado por esta noche abro el cajón derecho de mi escritorio con la intensión de apresurarme pero, al hacerlo mi corazón se quiebra y, mi rostro se descompone.

.

.

.

 _Continuará…_


	3. Capítulo III — Orgullo

**Capítulo III** **—** **Sakura & Sasuke**

* * *

—Sakura, vámonos o llegaremos tarde —me dice Itachi mientras se asoma por unos momentos dentro de mi alcoba—. Sabes que a mi padre no le gusta que lo hagan esperar.

—Dame un minuto —digo dejando el labial sobre la mesa—, en un momento salgo.

¡Maldita sea! Mi voz se quiebra al recordarte. No quiero hacerlo pero termino llorando. Todo esto me duele. Realmente pensé que me amabas, que me querías; decías que jamás me dejarías pero, todo fue una estúpida mentira. Eres un maldito cobarde y siempre lo ha sido.

Me muerdo los labios. Estoy segura de que esta noche te veré junto a ella.

—Sakura, ¿por qué lloras? —de pronto lo escucho llamarme. Itachi baja hasta mí y se pone en cuclillas pero yo sólo niego en silencio mientras me limpio el rostro—. Sabes que no debes hacerlo —dice tocando mi vientre—. No llores o te hará daño.

Su tono de voz es tranquilo, es todo lo contrario a ti. Cuando él me habla casi siempre lo hace de esta manera, él siempre se preocupa demasiado por mí aunque cuando está lejos es diferente, es serio y estricto en todo sentido de la palabra, posee una voz fuerte, varonil y sensual. Cualquier mujer estaría dispuesta a matar por quedarse con él pero… yo no. Para mí Itachi no es más que mi pilar, mi apoyo, el brazo del cual puedo sostenerme cada vez que siento que el mundo me aprisiona sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no lo quiera. Siento algo por él aunque no es la clase de amor que él quizá espera de mí.

Desearía haberlo conocido antes pero, como dice el dicho, a veces las personas correctas llegan el momento equivocado e Itachi, lo hizo.

Lo miro y suspiro. Él me sonríe. No entiendo del todo sus razones, él no debería estar aquí conmigo sin embargo, lo está. Siempre lo ha estado.

Sus perfilados ojos oscuros se clavan en los míos y yo sólo puedo lanzarme a su pecho. Sé que no debería hacerlo pero lo necesito. Necesito que me abrace. Eh estado tan ocupada que no eh tenido el tiempo suficiente para llorar durante todos estos meses. Lo abrazo tan fuerte, como si esta fuera la última vez en que lo hago. Suspiro y sollozo sobre sus hombros, aguantando mi sentimiento, sé que son las hormonas y que últimamente lo hago aunque trato de no hacerlo. Odio ensuciar su traje y odio que siempre que puede me abrace. Su olor, su presencia, su tacto, todo. Todo en él me recuerda a ti. Maldita sea, ¿por qué demonios Itachi tiene que ser tu hermano? ¿Por qué diablos tengo que involucrarlo?

No es su responsabilidad, sino la tuya y la mía.

—Tranquila —me dice en un vano intento por controlarme—. Todo saldrá bien. Yo estaré contigo además, no tienes de que preocuparte. Tu hijo tendrá un excelente padre.

Sí, lo sé. Estoy muy consciente de su sacrificio y de lo que este bebé representa para él. No es su obligación quedarse a mí lado pero supongo que es su propio orgullo el que le impide dejar desamparado al hijo de su hermano. Sí, existe una reputación, una imagen entre magnates y empresarios, es por eso que quizá Itachi se ve involucrado en apoyarme aun cuando no debería de hacerlo a pesar de que creo que me ama en secreto aunque, no estoy segura de eso. De cualquier forma también es mi propio orgullo el que me impide no decirle que no.

Es estúpido lo sé pero al menos mi hijo no nacerá fuera del lazo familiar que mis padres y los tuyos han creado y, en cuanto a ti… tú ya no me importas, ya no eres un hombre que me interese y sí sigues creyendo que entre tu hermano y yo hay algo... que importa. Al final, si ahora estoy con él no ha sido más que por tu propia culpa.

—Lo sé —digo dejando caer una última lágrima.

Él me mira y la limpia. Me consuela. Con él me siento segura, protegida. Sus palabras no sólo me animan también me llenan de alivio. Le sonrió y lo beso ligeramente en los labios. Sólo eso puedo hacer por ahora. Con él no eh ido más allá de eso.

—Bien —murmura mientras se levanta—, entonces si ya estas lista… Hay que darnos prisa. Es tarde.

Me pongo de pie y caminando a su lado respiro profundo, segura de mí misma porque sé que esta noche cuando te vea no voy a darte el gusto de verme llorando.

(*****)

─¿Estas lista? ─escucho la voz de Itachi una vez más a mi lado.

Me giro hacia la entrada de la casa de su padre y respiro, aun no sé si estoy lista para mirarte aunque ya estoy decidida, pase lo que pase sé que no voy a doblegarme.

─Sí ─contesto firme y segura mientras él me ayuda a bajar porque, con casi nueve meses de embarazo me es un poco difícil de moverme.

Tomo su mano y sonrió, dichosa, feliz, jubilosa pero, en un instante todo mi gesto se borra.

No es necesario hacerte saber que te eh visto porque tú mismo me estas mirando. Tu rostro es frío y serio pero parece sorprendido. Supongo que es mi enorme vientre el cual te ha dejado confundido. No dices nada pero te conozco. Tus ojos oscuros tiemblan, enfurecen. Me parece que has creído que este hijo que espero es de su hermano pero, estás equivocado porque es tuyo aunque tú no lo sabes. No sabes que cuando yo me fui para olvidarte ya lo estaba esperando.

Sin permitirme nada más que dolor, ira e impotencia dentro de mi cuerpo te miro orgullosa y altiva. Aprieto los puños y con una maldita fingida sonrisa en mi rostro te maldigo mientras recuerdo aquel día.

(******)

 _Como una maldita tonta estoy esperándote de nuevo mientras miro una vez más el reloj en la pared. Aún estoy sentada frente a la chimenea con una estúpida sonrisa en mi cara sin poder creer esta enorme noticia. Es por eso que me siento tan feliz a tu lado. Porque a pesar de que nuestro matrimonio fue arreglado no nos fue difícil aceptarlo._

 _Ni siquiera soy consciente del tiempo que ha pasado hasta que el reloj de la sala me lo indica._

 _Veo la hora y suspiro, es un poco tarde así que comienzo a llamarte aunque no me respondes. Sé que no debo preocuparme, últimamente has estado algo ocupado en la oficina._

 _Estoy poniendo el teléfono en su lugar cuando de pronto te escucho. Arribas frente a la casa y yo salgo a recibirte, enredo mis brazos en tu cuello y te beso siendo apenas un roce porque el olor a alcohol y a cigarrillo me provoca el querer alejarme. Estas sucio y desfajado. Tu cabello esta alborotado, como si hubieras tenido algún tipo de percance._

 _—¿Estás bien? —te pregunto sin embargo no me contestas._

 _Permaneces lo suficientemente callado hasta que te escucho suspirar. Chasqueas los dientes y desvías la mirada. Tus ojos me desconciertan, están llenos de dolor y tristeza aunque hay algo más en ellos._

 _Resoplas cansado y me miras, pareces confundido, nervioso y sé que algo está pasando sin embargo me quedo callada; tal vez no es buen momento para decirte que estoy embarazada._

— _Sasuke,_ _¿qué ocurre?_ — _vuelvo a preguntarte._

 _Retiras despacio mis manos, como si estuvieras sintiendo por última vez mi tacto._

 _Me asusto porque sé que en realidad algo está pasando. Hace tanto tiempo que no te comportas tan… misterioso. Entrecierro mis ojos en ti y te miro aún más, es tan difícil a veces poder entenderte. No respondes a mi pregunta, tan sólo te quedas ahí, de pie, contemplándome por un largo rato hasta que me abrazas._

 _Inhalas con fuerza y me sostienes. Mi cuerpo tiembla._

— _Sasuke…_ — _murmuro y al igual que tú te abrazo._

 _No digo nada pero sé que algo estas a punto de decirme._

 _Me separo de ti y te miro, estoy confundida. Tus labios se entreabren y me besas pero no puedes continuar haciéndolo porque en esos precisos momentos tu teléfono suena._

 _Chasqueas y regañadientes contestas aunque no entiendo porque lo haces fuera de la casa así que te sigo pero al pasar por la estancia me detengo cuando sobre la mesa de centro miro el sobre que mi doctor me ha dado esta mañana. Son mis resultados, los que me dicen que en verdad estoy embarazada. Sonrió para mis adentros. Estoy segura que al igual que yo tú también te pondrás feliz sin embargo, una vez que regresas lo sé._

 _Tu mirada es fría y decisiva._

— _Sakura, tenemos que hablar_ — _dices en un tono marcado por la prepotencia y la seriedad._

 _No quiero responder pero tengo que hacerlo aunque sé que lo que estas a punto de decirme no va a gustarme, aun así, lo acepto. Te escucho y mis ojos tiemblan. Mi corazón se quiebra al oírte decir que te vas, que soy una molestia, que ya no me amas y que quieres divorciarte. Te pregunto por qué y tu respuesta me deja seca. Jamás en mi vida y ni por un sólo segundo te eh sido infiel, mucho menos lo eh sido con tu hermano sin embargo, convencerte de lo contrario es difícil._

 _Entiendo que ha sido el alcohol el que te ha dado el valor suficiente para lastimarme y más lo hace cuando a la fuerza me tomas. Eres rudo y agresivo pero a la vez compasivo, como si una parte de ti no quisiera dañarme. No permites que me defienda. Crees que por ser aún tú "esposa" puedes obligarme. Me dañas, me lastimas sin aunque tampoco no es algo que no deseo, mucho menos si es la última vez. Poco a poco mi cuerpo se deja. Sí, tal vez es masoquismo y maldición, esto es estúpido porque yo no debería. Sin embargo, esta es nuestra despedida._

 _Mis esperanzas se esfuman y mi alegría se trasforma en agonía. Eres un maldito y siempre lo has sido. Muerdo mis labios y al fin terminas. Tu olor, tu esencia, tus gestos y palabras, todo. Todo se queda marcado profundamente en mí._

 _Te veo caer a mi lado, cansado, confundido, arrepentido. Tomo algunas de mis cosas y, sin volver a mirarte te doy la espalda, tomo la puerta y sin decir nada más simplemente me marcho._

(*****)

—Sakura… —la voz de Itachi a mi lado me desconcentra.

Dejo de verte y lo miro, el color de sus ojos oscuros siempre me calma.

—Hay que entrar —dice mientras eleva la calidad de su ego.

Sé que él se siente orgulloso de mí y de esto o… al menos eso es lo que pienso.

Tomo su mano y la aprieto. No tengo miedo. Hace tiempo que deje de hacerlo sin embargo el verte aún me pone nerviosa, aun así, me contengo. Discretamente respiro profundo, sé que me sigues mirando; por la comisura de uno de mis verdes ojos te miro, tu rostro ha cambiado, se ha vuelto inexpresivo, no demuestras emoción alguna mientras me estas mirando aunque hay un pequeño temblor en tus puños. Sí, es ira, rabia y quizá hasta un poco de impotencia pero aun así te mantienes recto.

—Sí, hay que entrar —murmuro con voz firme aunque al igual que tú estoy temblando y más lo hago cuando a tu lado puedo mirarla.

Mi sangre hierve, comienza a hacerlo y tanto tú como Itachi lo saben. Saben que si yo no estuviera embarazada la golpearía aunque sea una sola vez en mi vida porque, cuando me entere de ella no lo hice. Karin, mi amiga, mi mejor amiga, sólo estuvo a mi lado esperando, asechando como los gatos hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de abrirte las piernas.

Tiemblo de ira y de impotencia al mirarla pero ella sólo sonríe, llena de hipocresía.

—Maldita —murmuro para mis adentros sintiendo como mis ojos se van cristalizando, sin embargo recuerdo que no iba a darte el gusto de verme llorando.

Ahogo el llanto en el fondo de mi garganta, estoy indignada pero sé que puedo soportarlo. Respiro profundo y me contengo. La paz ha vuelto a mi alma y, sin ser consciente de lo que hago una involuntaria sonrisa se escapa de mis labios dejándote confundido y enojado.

—¿Vamos? —espeto volviendo a Itachi.

Me siento arrogante y maldita.

—Vamos —responde él ofreciéndome su brazo.

Dejo de prestarte atención y me adentro en la casa del hombre que camina a mi lado aunque, al hacerlo no puedo evitar observar a todas aquellas personas que me miran, parecen sorprendidas. Algunas tienen la misma reacción que tú, otros simplemente tratan de ignorar mi abultado vientre mientras que otros tantos más murmuran, se susurran cosas al oído pero, no hay quien no se calle con un poco de dinero.

Sonrió un poco y vuelvo a mis espaldas borrando mi sonrisa, de pronto el silencio en la estancia se ha prolongado. Me giro despacio y mi corazón se acelera. No está de más decir que aquel silencio ha sido creado por… ti.

.

.

.

 _Continuará…_


End file.
